


The Birth Of Pennywise

by greenandredbeauty



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandredbeauty/pseuds/greenandredbeauty
Summary: This story begins at the very beginning. From the start of when IT came down to earth and ends where the true story began. This is the story of how It came to become Pennywise. Because even the most heartless of creatures have a journey. And because the clown's story is a very different tale, filled with tragedy but happiness as well. So possibly this is more so the story of the human behind Pennywise, and how he came to die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First and foremost I would like to give credit and ownership of these characters to the wonderful and gory Stephen King, may the heart of the child that he keeps on his desk always fill him with inspiration for tales such as this.
> 
> Now... my rendition of Pennywise's beginning has always been very seperate from IT's. This is the story of how It and Pennywise became one. And more importantly, its about the story of the human being that Pennywise began as, his life and his love. And in the end, it will be how IT took him for his own.  
This story will remain rated T and up, but I will warn all of any particularly gruesome bits or more explicit things. My hope is that this writing will be more lyrical and storylike than horror related. That I will leave to the creator of this tale.  
I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One

It’s Arrival

Amidst the young years of the earth, It came. The sky was a roar of everything that existed. As though the universe had heard earth’s call to begin anew, to birth things right and wrong in order to create a world that would one day be.And in turn, the Universe answered.

There are no records of where the creature had come from before it entered Earth. Perhaps there have always been travellers among the stars, born from both the darkness and from the light. But that did not matter. It came when all the rest came, and It stayed. How it survived those early days we do not know. And maybe we shouldn’t know because wherever It strays, murder and blood follow. The presence of such an evil attracts the goodness, it feeds off that beautiful purity that the earth holds. It loves the pure and innocent more so than any other because that is what holds the most power in this world. And in the end, that would be what destroys It. But that’s getting ahead of ourselves. Because this is not the story of when It came to its end, this is the story of Pennywise and his beginning. It and Pennywise were not always one and the same. The journey to becoming the clown was a terrible and mournful one. A tale that not even It himself likes to talk about because then it would show that he had, at one point, a terrible weakness.

It came to earth in its original form. Dark and almost ephemeral. Solid but weak because of our atmosphere it fed to stay alive from stray animals that would come too close. And when It grew in size, It wandered, always staying close to its origin in order to have a source of power. It, was in its own way sentimental. As the years passed It continued to eat and prey on the animals which surrounded the area that would eventually become Derry. But as time moved on and earth’s beings became more sophisticated, advanced, able to discern from fiend and friend, It had to become more creative. It discovered that it enjoyed the taste of humans most of all. The blood of a human was complex and filled with the potency of their lives. But it wasn’t until the mid-eighteenth century that the creature discovered its preference for the taste of younger human beings.

But humans were not as dull as It first anticipated. The Native American tribes were the first to realize the importance of It and how he could be contained. They warned all who came within the area. Some did not heed their warnings and learned in their own ways. But as time went on the human settlers grew wiser to It’s ways and they protected themselves against it. That was the beginning of Its plan. To be as clever and understanding as a human he had to become one. This measured a difficulty since in order for him to gain humanity a human had to agree to let It take its form and its spirit. And for a human being to say Yes was something that It knew would never happen. So the creature waited. Hundreds of years It kept to its own ground, only venturing out for food once in a while.

Throughout history, evil has a way of becoming wiser. As the light grows so does darkness. Maybe that is all a part of what they call Balance. But It had nothing to do with the balance because It did not crave coexistence with the goodness of light, it craved it’s subservience, to become something light would come willingly. It craved to hold the power that the light of Humans held. That is how its killings began, and they grew through trial and error. It was like a spider, not just waiting for its prey, but tenderizing it. And the best way to tenderize the young is to encapsulate them in an emotion. An emotion that was the fattest of all to marinade and steep.


	2. The Prey on the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT finally begins to understand what it has to do in order to attain more of what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,   
Please be warned that this does have a few gruesome elements and death. But since you are here as a fan of IT, I think you can handle it.

I have often wondered as a writer if scientists have always held indefinite proof of alien life. The possibility of something or someone out there, not merely present. But beings that interact with us humans. Ones that we pass knowledge back and forth to. Knowledge that we use every day but the scientists who acquired it would never disclose.

The presence of It on earth affected the world only in the way that It allowed. There was no news, no explicit amount of understanding in the world that Derry was dangerous. Because being a part of Derry meant that you understood something. Something…. something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Something that It wanted you to understand above all.

That no matter what you saw or heard.

You kept quiet, you lived your life.

And if your best friend had let her child go and play outside by him or herself, you let them be. Of course, there was grief for those lost. But they were merely that, lost.

Gone and deceased. Mourned and beloved by those who remembered them, until they were a lingering memory. Like a lost dog that you stopped looking for and could not help but give up on.

Derry grew in this way for several years until It became in more and more need of food. Not just scraps, but actual sustenance.

The measure of the cycle being twenty-seven years was decided a long time ago, the number coming to him as most everything else did because he wanted it too. But the amount of sustenance became less and less. Children wouldn’t simply walk into a field unoccupied without others, and when they did they had the good sense to run. But as time went on, it needed something more. It needed to show itself as one of them, to lure them in. And the creature began to try. Every so often whenever a child brought an adult or even an older sibling the creature attempted to present itself as something helpful. Something non-malicious, a pleasant voice, or even an angel. That last idea was a horrible mistake on his part as the adult merely brought back others… And they brought flames.

The poor thing had to go into hiding for a few weeks before hunting again. That did not matter though, because above all the law of the twenty-seven years had to be abided by. But it wasn’t until the last month of one summer that it finally came to him.

The creature saw a boy crying when it crawled from its well one morning. The boy was hunched down, bloody and smelling of something beautiful. But instead of merely catching his already decided to kill the creature peered down and laughed softly.

The child gasped, lifting his head and looking around to see the source of the sound. When he couldn’t see from the ground he got up and looked over to the well. Darkness met him and only a faint sound of water splashing met his ears as he looked harder into the very space that It occupied.

“Hello.”

The boy screamed a small and faint sound. Echoing against the wall of the well and making Its ears stand up. He had always loved that sound.

“Don’t scream, please. I just want to help.”

The boy refused to get up at first. But then he lifted himself up and peered down into the darkness again.

“Are you stuck in the well?”

It laughed for a moment, a shrill and tight vibration that made the boy’s stomach curl slightly. But still, he did not turn and run.

“No silly, I live here.”

“How can you live here? It’s so dark and wet.”

“Sometimes those are the safest places.”

At that, the boy tensed. Tears welled up and small pools began to form on the edge of the well. The boy wept softly and nodded in agreement with the creature's words.

“I wish I could live here.”

Its ears could not believe the words he heard. If only the child was older. He needed someone taller. Nevertheless, this child had exactly what he needed.

“Do you? Do you really?”

The boy’s tears flowed more, the sniffling quieter now. “Yes.”

That one word. That was all It needed and he took what was brought to him. After all, he did exactly as the boy wished. And what’s more, this boy brought to him exactly what he had been looking for this whole time. Knowledge of how to attain the very Yes he needed from the one person he wanted. What he needed was someone alone. Someone who was so saddened by his life and existence. Someone who the world had spit out and never accepted as his own that when it came to anyone helping him, he would go willingly and with pleasure. That was what It needed. And it might take another cycle, but he could wait and wander. Still look around, even if it would be in a lesser form than he would have liked.

As he sat below in his place he called home the creature did something akin to a smile and ate with relish the last meal for a long time. Tomorrow, he would begin his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter will begin the introduction and dialogue of the main characters. It will also be much longer.   
Leave comments if you have any suggestions.   
Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was fairly short and thats because I just wanted to begin sort of somber and dramatic like. To get IT on earth and through the first few millennia as it were. Next chapter will officially begin the story and the following will be the actual start of the main character's perspective.  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
